


Love Crashed In

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the femslash100 drabbletag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Crashed In

Phasma knows she should probably keep her distance from the girl, but she couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for her, the girl was wide-eyed and nervy, completely different from any other woman she had met. 

Jessika had watched Phasma with wide-eyes, cursing that she had crashed, that she had been found by this woman. All the same, there was something oddly hypnotic about the woman’s pacing. She wished she didn’t feel it, but she did. 

Phasma eventually stilled, staring at her. 

Something was forming between them, both of them could sense it. The feeling of love terrified them both.


End file.
